


The Senator’s Son and the Playboy 9 - Alliance

by whiteroses77



Series: The Senator's Son and the Playboy Series [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Batman finally gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Senator’s Son and the Playboy 9 - Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> Part 9 of The Senator’s Son and the Playboy series.

TITLE: The Senator’s Son and the Playboy 9 - Alliance  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3546  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Batman finally gets what he wants.  
Authors note: The final part of The Senator’s Son and the Playboy series.

~*~

They were sitting facing off against each other over the conference table at the Watchtower. Superman stated sternly, “What you did was the wrong course of action Batman. You might be able to do whatever you want in Gotham but you can’t when you are working with other members of this team and especially not in MY city.”

Batman ground his teeth unwilling to go ballistic in front of everyone. He growled lowly, “My actions had nothing to do with this team Superman. It was a Gotham criminal. He just ran to Metropolis.” Batman stood up, and braced his leather-clad hands on the table and stated, “Gotham criminal - Gotham business – Gotham rules.”

Superman glared from his seat. “Anything outside the Gotham City limits is MY business.”

Batman glared back at him and then Green Arrow interrupted and declared, “There’s no point in arguing it’s not going to get us anywhere. We will just have to agree we are at an impasse for now. It’s getting late and the rest of us want to go home.”

The rest of team grumbled, “Yeah.”

Superman conceded, “I guess if that’s how you all feel then you better go then. I call this meeting to an end.”

The team all stood up and trailed out the door. “It’s about time.” they groaned.

Superman and Batman held each other’s intense glares and Batman prepared for the flare up and then Superman asked, “Do you know something Batman? You are so fucking sexy when you growl like that.”

Batman asked in surprise, “What…?”

Superman’s eyes devoured him and Batman asked, “What are you doing?”

Superman stood up from his chair and Batman saw the evidence of Superman’s arousal trapped behind the tight red fabric of his shorts, obscenely distending the fabric. Superman walked slowly towards him and Batman inquired, “What happened to never while we’re in uniform Superman. After all it was your rule?”

Suddenly he was seized and he found himself with his back against the conference table and Superman insinuated between his thighs. Superman leaned over him. “I changed my mind…” He covered Batman’s mouth and kissed him passionately.

Batman responded hungrily, his gloved fingers threaded through Superman’s hair. Superman pulled away slightly and whispered, “Do you still want to fuck me Batman?”

Batman groaned and bucked up, “Of course I fucking do.”

Superman grinned down at him. “Good because I want to fuck you Batman.” Batman hesitated and Superman told him, “If you want to have Superman that is the condition. You told me you would do anything to have me.”

That was true. He had said that, he just never thought he would be the one being fucked. Batman glanced around the conference room from his position on the table. He asked, “What if someone comes back?”

Superman raised an eyebrow, “Are you worried what the others might think of you if they found out you like my cock up your ass?”

Batman grumbled, “I have a reputation to protect.”

Superman replied, “Did you actually think we were going to fuck here? I’ve got a reputation to keep as well, tough guy.”

Batman squinted at him and Superman clarified, “Everyone knows that I am a good boy.”

He replied in incredulity, “You do realise that everyone already knows we’re fucking it wouldn’t be that much of a surprise to them.”

Superman ground down against him and then offered, “So do you want me to fuck you right here on this table?”

Batman knew that even though what he had just told Superman was true, everyone did know about them, he still valued discretion. He didn’t want their teammates to know intimate details about their lovemaking. He admitted, “Not really.”

Superman told him “In that case it’s your lucky day. I’m going to give you everything you want… take me to the Manor.”

~*~

Luckily, when they got there, Alfred was out. He was thankful that he wouldn’t have to explain to Alfred why they were both wearing their uniforms in the house let alone upstairs.

The idea that they were sneaking around his home, hand in hand, anticipating a sexual encounter while wearing superhero costumes almost made him feel like they were a silly roleplaying couple just pretending for a cheap thrill. Fortunately, they were the real deal so that kept them from breaking the mood entirely and bursting out laughing.

When they entered the bedroom and turned their gazes on one another the silliness he felt moments ago disappeared in an instant. He began his approach removing his gauntlets. Superman asked, “Aren’t you keeping them on?”

Batman silently shook his head. He reached out with his bare hand and threaded his fingers through Superman’s hair “I want to feel everything.” 

Superman’s unearthly gaze took everything in, tracing over his arm, his body so close, his face, and finally Batman’s mouth. “It is your choice Batman, this is Gotham after all, Gotham rules…”

Batman’s fingers curled into a grip in Superman’s hair and an unrestrained growl erupted from his throat he lunged and took Superman’s mouth in a hard kiss. 

Superman responded fiercely grasping Batman’s shoulders and bringing him in flush against his body. Batman reached down and palmed Superman’s renewed erection. Superman groaned into the kiss. He found the tip through the fabric and rubbed his thumb against it. Superman groaned. “Oh yes.” against Batman’s lips. 

Batman pulled away breathing heavily. “Kent rules… You fuck me I get to play.”

Superman circled around him and whispered over his shoulder. “Play before or after?”

Batman turned his head sideways towards him, “Before.”

Superman unfastened Batman’s cape. He laid it across a chair in the corner of the bedroom and he walked back around to face Batman. “It will be easier without the capes unless the cape is part of the fantasy…?”

Batman admitted to him, “My cape is not required and yours is not entirely necessary.”

Superman raised a brow then removed his own cape. He laid it next to Batman’s on the chair. “Now what…?”

Batman let his eyes take in Superman’s form. Oh there were so many things that he wanted to do. He told him, “Over to the bed.”

Superman gave him a wry smile and then went and stood next to the bed, “Now what…?”

The same damn question he really didn’t want his patience tested right now.

He prowled towards him and took his mouth in another hard kiss, one that would’ve bruised anyone else’s lips. Superman grasped his cowl-covered head, pulled away slightly and laughed and then he returned the kiss opening Batman’s mouth with his tongue and licking into his mouth. Batman growled, put his thigh between Superman’s legs and then kicked Superman’s stance wider, and took him down to the mattress. Superman smiled up at him mischievously, “Now what…?”

Batman had to look away from that smile. He focused his gaze on the House of El shield on his chest instead. He ran his hand over it, down to the yellow belt over the bulge in the red shorts. He leaned over bracing his hands on the bed at either side of Superman’s body and he nibbled the outline of it. Superman uttered, “Oh god yeah.”

His fingers hooked the fabric and pulled those shorts down until they could go no further than the tops of his red boots, and then he raised Superman’s legs into the air. Superman glanced up above him and saw his tights and boots tangled up together and he started laughing hysterically, “Oh my god B…”

Batman’s growl cut him off. Superman returned his gaze to him and swallowed and then said, “You better take my boots off.”

He was trying his patience again. 

He grabbed a boot and pulled it off then the other one. Then he removed the tights. Superman kept his legs in the air. Batman admired the sight. He caressed his ass and his balls then he took hold of his cock and stroked it. Superman sighed, “Hmm…”

Batman knelt down, and started at his ass and then licked against his perineum. Superman moaned and Batman licked again and again. Superman’s hand cupped the back of his head. Batman moved onto his balls sucking one then the other. Superman writhed a little and Batman again moved on licking the length of his cock and then sucking the head. His thumb rubbed against his opening. Superman’s eyes were closed in pleasure and he groaned, “Hmm yeah have you got some lube? Bruce, get the lube.”

Batman pulled back and squinted at him. Superman opened his eyes and frowned. “What…?”

Batman grimaced. He was determined to ruin this. 

However, he did need some lube and so he turned in silence and went to the bathroom to get some. As he looked in the drawer for it, he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He stared at the reflection of Batman staring back at him. 

Then a smile broke his scowl. Oh god what the hell was he doing? 

~*~

When he left his bathroom, Superman looked up from the bed, and his eyes widened and then he pouted, “Where’s Batman?”

He shook his head and grinned, “You asked Bruce to get the lube.”

“I did?”

He nodded. He held up the lube, “Bruce brought you the lube.”

He walked across to the bed naked and Superman was watching him every step of the way but then he reminded him, “The deal was you get Superman if I get Batman.”

Bruce smiled. “I think we left Superman and Batman back at the Watchtower glaring at each other over the conference table or they’re always here with us I don’t know which.”

“What about your fantasy?”

Bruce gave him a wry grin. “How many times have I made love to Superman already?”

Clark looked down at the half uniform he was wearing and he burst out laughing again. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and pulled the top half of his uniform off tossing it on to the bedroom floor.

And then he leered at Bruce. “I think you should come here with that lube.”

Clark reached out, and pulled him to him and he kissed him passionately. His fingers threaded through Bruce’s hair while lowering him to the mattress. Clark ran his free hand over Bruce’s body, massaging his chest, tweaking a nipple and Bruce hummed into the kiss. 

Clark’s hand journeyed down, and cupped his ass and then massaged it. Oh, this was so much better than being trapped behind all that armour. Clark took hold of his cock and stroked it nice and easy. 

Bruce mirrored Clark and explored the muscles of his body, over his chest, his stomach, and then finally taking hold of Clark’s cock as well. Clark broke the kiss and smiled a heavy-lidded smile. He turned them so they were both on their sides and they both watched as they jerked each other off. 

They both glanced at each other and licked their lips at the same time. They both chuckled lightly, and Clark asked “Do you want…”

Bruce nodded and Clark began to move down the bed. Bruce exclaimed in surprise, “Oh.”

Clark looked up at him, “Oh.”

Clark smiled brightly and scooted around so they were head to toe or more precisely so they were both mouth to cock. Bruce returned the smile and they watched each other as they both took hold of their cocks and licked out at them. They both moaned at the same time. They smiled again and then they both focused on giving each other pleasure. 

Bruce heard the creak of the bottle being flipped open. Then he jumped lightly when slick fingers slipped between cheeks. He moaned around Clark’s cock as those fingers gained entrance. As those fingers went deeper, Bruce pulled off and thrust back onto them. Clark’s lips slipped off Bruce’s cock and Clark met his gaze. “Hey you.”

Bruce frowned in question and Clark passed him the lube. Bruce flipped it open and then used it, delving Clark’s ass with his fingers. Clark returned his attention to Bruce’s cock and Bruce returned to Clark’s length. 

The bedroom resounded with sighs and gasps and wet noises as they sucked, fingered, and thrust into each other. 

Clark pulled off and asked him huskily “Do you want to come like this or do you want to fuck?”

Bruce pulled off slowly, and flopped back against the bed. “Hmm that’s a hard decision.”

Clark crawled up the bed and braced himself over Bruce. He gazed down at him. “Is it…?” He reached back, and positioned Bruce’s cock and then sank down onto it. 

Bruce moaned at the feeling of being inside Clark, it was always the best. He gaspingly asked, “I thought you were going to fuck me?”

Clark began to ride him. He breathlessly said, “I was going to fuck Batman those rules don’t apply now. Oh god, yeah hmm but I am going to fuck you.”

Bruce thrust up to meet him. “So fucking good. Oh shit when…?”

Clark leaned in and kissed his gasping mouth, “Yeah so good now.”

Bruce moaned, “Now…?”

Clark lifted himself off him and moved down the bed. “Yes now, come on hands and knees.”

Bruce groaned, “You start something and don’t finish?” 

But he did move around and got into position. He felt Clark’s hands on his hips and his cock line up to him “We are going to finish. Now I want you to push back slowly.”

He did what he was told. He pushed back onto his cock. It was a lot tougher than he would’ve guessed. Clark encouraged, “Come on that’s good.” 

When Clark’s cock gained entrance, he moaned loudly and Clark said, “Oh yeah that’s good now sit back.” Bruce sat down slowly on it and Clark’s strong arms wrapped around him. He pulled him upright against his chest. He kissed his neck. “Hmm so good Bruce you feel good lover.”

Bruce leaned back onto him, “Oh so do you.”

They waited a while and then Clark started thrusting minutely. Then he asked huskily, “Can you bounce?”

Bruce groaned incredulously, “Bounce…?”

Clark chuckled lightly, “You’re new to this. I’m not expecting you to ride my cock.”

Bruce’s cock flexed. Oh, he wanted to do that so fucking much. Clark was right, but he was determined that after some practise he would do just that. Right now, he did what Clark advised and he started to bounce. “Oh god oh yeah Clark.”

Clark gasped, “Oh fuck that’s right Bruce that’s it.” 

He tried to reach for his own cock to jerk himself but Clark grabbed his hand, “Oh shit Clark please.”

Clark moaned into his ear, “No Bruce I need that for later.”

Bruce laid his head back against Clark shoulder, “Oh god Clark.”

He was sweating. His cock was aching and Clark’s cock felt incredible. 

Eventually Clark lifted Bruce off him, and Clark pushed him onto his back and straddled him again and Bruce thrust up into him groaning, “Shit I can’t last much longer Clark.”

Clark began riding him furiously. He panted, “It doesn’t matter let go. Go for it.”

So he did and not long after they collapsed together, spent, sweaty and come covered. Clark rolled off to the side and began lazily nibbling his neck. Bruce groaned sleepily.

~*~

They were dozing when there was a knock at his bedroom door. “Master Bruce, are you at home?”

Bruce and Clark roused and looked at each other in dismay and then Bruce called out, “Yes Alfred I’m here.”

“Would you like me to make you something to eat Sir?”

Bruce mouthed to Clark, ‘Are you hungry?” Clark looked slightly embarrassed but nodded. Bruce called out “Yes please Alfred… um could you make it for two?”

“Is there a guest coming over Sir?”

Clark cast his eyes down, but Bruce answered, “No Alfred he’s already here we’ll come down shortly.”

Alfred replied flustered, “Oh I see of course Master Bruce.” then there was silence as Alfred returned downstairs.

Bruce reached out and lifted Clark’s chin. “We all have to get used to this and I want you to feel at home here. And besides Alfred is made of sterner stuff, he will get used to us but he needs to get to know you better.”

Clark gave him a small smile. “I guess so but I think no matter how well we know each other I’ll still get embarrassed in this situation.”

Bruce smiled fondly at the man he loved.

~*~

They had a shower and to save any more awkwardness Clark insisted that they get dressed before they went downstairs. Seeing Clark wearing his clothes was a visually rewarding spectacle. Bruce wondered if he could get Clark to allow him to buy him some key items to enhance his wardrobe. After all a senator’s son had to put on a show now and again.

They entered the kitchen together. Alfred turned around as they entered, his gaze taking in Clark’s attire probably even recognising the items of clothes that Clark was wearing. He said politely “Good evening Mr Kent.”

Bruce informed Alfred gently, “It’s Clark Alfred. He’s more than a guest.”

Alfred bowed slightly “As you wish Master Bruce… Master Clark.”

Clark finally greeted him, “Good evening Alfred.”

“Sir would you like to be served in the dining room or…”

Bruce wanted Clark and Alfred to become familiar with each other, therefore he answered, “The kitchen will do fine, won’t it Clark.”

Clark nodded his agreement. “Sure.”

~*~

They sat down at the kitchen table and as they were enjoying their meal, Alfred sloped off. Bruce wasn’t worried. It was just Alfred’s habit. He inquired, “So do you think you could feel at home here.”

Clark who had regained his self-assurance smiled, “Is that your way of asking me to marry you?”

Bruce’s eyes widened slightly. “No…um… I meant moving in with me…maybe.” 

Clark looked amused. “You want me to live-in-sin with you?”

“It might quell the gossips.”

Clark looked even more bemused. “You want me to move in to stop the gossip?”

He replied, “That’s not how I meant it.”

Clark took his last bite of food, chewed, and swallowed, “I thought you courted the gossips?”

Bruce chuckled, “I did, but that was more of a game. The speculation didn’t matter to me then but you do.”

“I know I do and I think it’s fantastic that you want me to be with you all the time. However I can’t abandon Metropolis.”

“You wouldn’t have to with your powers. You could still look after Metropolis.”

Clark grimaced slightly. “I’d have to give up my job at the Planet I’d be expected to work at the Gazette or go freelance and I really like it at the Planet with Perry, Lois, and Jimmy.”

Bruce bowed his head forlornly. “It was just a thought.”

Clark took his hand and squeezed it. “I love that you thought it. Maybe in the future who knows? Besides I really like the way we are now. I love your grand entrances at the Planet. I love turning heads at the Metropolitan…”

Bruce smirked, “I always knew there was an exhibitionist in there. Your uniform attests to it.”

There was a cough behind them. They turned around to see Alfred standing there. Bruce asked, “What is it Alfred?”

“Sir I was wondering if I should return your uniform to the cave I found it in the bathroom…” Alfred turned to Clark “And Master Clark do you wish me to launder your uniform? It is quite rumpled from being on tossed on the bedroom floor, Sir.”

Both Clark and Bruce turned to each other in mortification and then Bruce caught sight of a twinkle in Alfred’s eyes and a small smirk on his lips.

Alfred noticed Clark’s cleared plate and said “I shall let you both think on it. Now Master Clark would you like some dessert.”

Clark perked up at the mention of dessert. “Yes that would be very nice, thank you Alfred.”

Alfred smiled, “It will be a pleasure to cook for someone who enjoys my efforts Master Clark.”

Bruce exclaimed, “I enjoy your efforts Alfred. The problem is they’re too nice. If I gave in I’d overindulge and I can’t allow that because of my training.”

Alfred rolled his eyes and Clark spoke up. “I don’t have to worry about that Alfred, which is a good thing because your food is delicious.”

Alfred smiled again. “Thank you Master Clark.”

Bruce rolled his eyes at the love-in that was happening right in front of him. He sat there observing the man he loves and his oldest dearest friend finally getting to know each other properly and Bruce smiled with affection. 

It didn’t matter if Clark moved in full time or not he had already become part of the family.

And one day he would make an honest man of him. 

One day 

 

The end


End file.
